Harry Potter :Duelist of SHIELD
by deathknighttimas
Summary: After the events of Doma event Nick Fury decided to recruit a team of Duelist to deal with any shadow game event that might occur. He didn't know that he recruited his missing godson the true Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Now Voldemort has to deal with a heavily supported Harry Potter. Alive Potters, Good Dumbledore HpxPJxYugioh(All)xCGxGargoylesxRVxMarvel HarryxHarem Signer Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter:Duelist of SHIELD**

 **greek gods enraged , Loud voices,and Spells**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,books,and flashbacks_

A/n Harry PotterxPercy Jackson/Marvel/Yugioh/Gargoyles/Rosario Vampire/Code Geass

Pairing HarryxFemPercyxAnnabethxHermionexMokaxThaliaxAkizaxEuphiemiaxDaphnexPadma JamesxLily

Good Dumbledore FemThor BigBrother like Hasselberry,and Rafael Alive Charlus,and Dorea Potter Lighting thief hasn't happen yet. GInny,Moll,Ron,and Snape Bashing Signer Harry,Percia

Character's Deck or decks

Harry Performanimal Dragon with numbers second deck Noble Knights

Outer Moka Ghostrick

Inner Moka Pure Vampire

Percia Mermail/Gishki/Ice Barrier

Akiza canon with Sylvans,and Amoras added

Hassleberry Canon with additions of Evols,and Jurracs

Rafael Canon with additions of vylons,and Power tool Dragons

Annabeth (Later) Athena focus Fairy Burn deck

Thalia (Later) Harpies with Watts

Euphiemia(Later) Princess sisters control

James Potter (Later) Lightsworn/Heroic

Lily Potter (Later will explain later as well) Nordics with out Loki

Dumbledore(later) Magician/ spell counters)

 **Meeting of the Search for Harry, Discussing the next mission ,and Ron's Egyptian Stupidity**

Albus Dumbledore flooed in to the Potter manor looking extremely tired. He has been searching for two weeks for Harry Potter who apparated away after Dumbledore did a magical idenification test after Voldemort's attack. Dumbledore did the test on both Harry,and what everyone believe to by Harry's twin brother who turned out to be a squib son of the Malfoys. The Malfoys lost everything for attempted line stealing including their magical son Draco's magic.

"Are you alright Albus?",asked Charlus as he helped guide Dumbledore in to a waiting arm chair.

"Yeah I am just a little tired.",said Dumbledore as the rest of the Potters including his adopted daughter Lily who he adopted after her parents were killed during her first year by from what the Ministry thought was Death Eaters. A short while later Alastor Moody,Remus Lupin,and Sirius Black came out of the floo.

"So how is the search for Harry is going?",asked Dorea as a house elf delivered a tea service.

"I just missed Harry when I went to Neo Domino City as suburb of Domino city in the United States. I was asked to help with the clean up I was able ask some of the local wizards what happened.",said Dumbledore as he took a sip of tea.

"What happen in States?",asked Moody

"Apparently there is more to mythology,and magic being connected then I have even thought of. One of the local wizards named Lazar Razal who is now the cities mayor said that the previous mayor was obessed with the myth of the Signer ,and people of the stars. Apparently he was a former muggle unspeakable who was working on a energy experiment. Unforunately the site was directly on top of the enterance of the underworld in the South American Mythology. That event took place just before Harry was born.",said Dumbledore

"How do you know that?",asked Charlus

"Harry is one of the signers who fought against the foes that pervious signers fought against. On his arm bears a mark of the signer, the head of the crimson dragon. I was able to get a copy of ending part of battle that Harry took apart of against. If I could borrow your family pensieve Charlus so that you can view the battle.",sad Dumbledore

"Sure thing. I for one want to see how Harry turned out.",said Charlus as he brought out the massive stone bowl pensieve. Dumbledore pour the memory in to the bowl. The group of magicals enter the pensieves.

 _In a destroyed city there was large purple condor symbol was in the middle of the city. On the line there was a kid riding a motorcycle like vehicle on the wheels was the symbol of SHIELD. Next to the motorcycle was a flaming mane lion, a weird frilled lizard ,and a large white dragon. There was also a massive South American pyramid._

"Where is Harry?",asked James

"He is the one on the motorcycle like thing.",said Dumbledore.

 _"So this is what the great crimson dragon sent to stop me a foolish ten year old. Wiraqocha Rasca will finish you quickly.",said a man with long pale blond hair with weird tattoos on his body._

 _"My turn. I pendulum summon Lady of D and,Performapal Bowhopper to my side of the field.",said Harry as flaming lion and the lizard glowed summoning a weird grasshopper,and a woman wearing a dragon themed outfit._

"What is Harry doing?",asked Dorea

"He is saving the world by being forced to compete in a very old ritual called a shadow duel. They are playing a card game that is based of old Egyptin rituals of a simiular nature.",said Dumbledore.

 _" I am not done. I overlay Lady of D ,and Performapal Bowhopper to exeed summon Number 39 Utopia to the field.",said Harry which caused the two monsters to turn in to colored orbs, and disappear in a vortex. Out of the vortex came out a gold,and white warrior with two swords,and two yellow orbs floating around it._

 _" I now normal summon Majestic dragon,and since I normal summoned a monster I can special summoned turbo booster. I now tune my Majestic dragon with Stardust dragon ,and Turbo Booster to synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon!",said Harry as the two dragons,and weird little machine glowed ,then disappeared as a massive dragon with four wings appeared._

 _"I will use the effect of my Majestic Star Dragon to negate the effect that prevents your Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to be an attack target. I activate my three face down Jars of Greed allowing me to draw three new cards. I will attack your Earthbound Immortal with Majestic Star Dragon.",said Harry_

 _"I will still survive the attack ,and I can bring back my monster next turn.",said the man_

 _"Who said there is going to be a next turn,because I activate the special ablity of Number 39. By using an overlay unit Utopia can negate any attack. I will negate my Majestic Star Dragon's attack.",said Harry with smirk on his face._

"I now that smirk any where. It is the same smirk that James has when he is planning a massive prank.",said Sirius

 _"I now activate the speed spells Double or Nothing,and Double Tension. Double or Nothing allows a monster who's attack was negated to attack again with twice the attack points. Which raises Majestic Star Dragons attack to 7600,and hit is multiply again by Double Tenison to 15200 attack points. So Majestic Star Dragon attack with Super Star Shine Shred.",said Harry causing the four winged Dragon to send a massive energy beam at the giant purple shadow condor obliterating it. A red,and yellow winged serpent dragon appeared after it roar it sent red flames destorying the temple. As the memory end ejecting the viewers out of the Pensieve._

"That was impressive.",said Remus

"Who are those guys heading to Harry?",asked Sirius

"Who are those girls who are hugging Harry?",asked Lily acting a little bit of protective mother bear.

"What is that dragon?",asked Dorea

"The dragon at the end is the Crimson Dragon, the god of the people of the stars. The group is a SHIELD organized team to deal with any situation relating to Duel Monster the card game. I checked with Gringotts about the girls. The pink hair girl is Moka Akashiya, the daughter of one of the three founders of the Japanese ministry of magic,and a goddaughter of another. She is also a Shinso Vampire monster born. The girl with sea green eyes is Percia Jackson, an American ,and the top ranked duelist in United States. She is a halfblood muggleborn, from what the goblins,and the Hogwarts enrollment scrolls say. Whatever that means. The last girl is Akiza Izinski, an american halfblood. She is a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. The girls have two things in common. One thing is that they are all signers. The second thing is that they are all soulbonded with Harry. Moka will be Lady Gryffindor. Percia will be Lady Peverell. Akiza is Lady Hufflepuff making Harry, Lord Hufflepuff.",said Dumbledore.

"How can you be both a halfblood ,and a muggleborn?",asked a very confused Sirius

"In this case Halfblood means half god or also known as Demigod. It is the reason that she is chosen to be lady Peverell. Percia is a demigod. The question is who is her divine parent?",said Charlus

"The goblins said Percia's legal guardian is her mother.",said Dumbledore.

"My guess is that her father is Ignotus Peverell's divine uncle.",said Charlus

"Who is the father of Ignotus?",asked Dumbledore with some curiousity.

"Hades lord of the Greek underworld.",said Charlus

Meanwhile on a SHIELD jumbo jet.

"Gather around team.",said Rafael, a tall muscular duelist who used to work for Dartz the former Atlantean king who tried to destroy the world with the great Leviathan.

"So what is the next mission Captain?",asked Tyranno Hasselberry a tall african american duelist,and a graduated from the first duel Academeny founded by Seto Kaiba.

"We are heading to London, England for a couple of reasons.",said Rafael as he pressed a icon on high tech table causing a couple of images. In one image was a white pyramid simiular to the Millenium puzzle ,but white. The other was a image announcing a tournament.

"The first reason is the British Museum is having a display of a Eygptian artifacts including a potential Millenium item. So we are going in case the Item is activated. The second reason is that SHIELD believes that this tournament is a cover for a number gathering scheme. With only a dozen numbers in our custody we need to go do that the numbers can be collected so that no one goes insane ,and tries to take over the world.",said Rafael.

"So how long are we going to be in England?",asked Moka as she took a sip from her tomato juice can.

"We will be there until September 1st because that is when the exhibit is over.",said Rafael

Meanwhile at the British Museum.

Ron Weasley was bored of his older brother Bill tour of the Eygptian artifacts to his family. Ron slipped away from his parents. When he heard a voice saying,"Peteh nebw em djerw saa en soo y saa en."

Ron began to head to the source of the sound which continued to say," Pehwy sedjem wy sedjem wy netcherw n baw."

Ron found the source of the sound which was a white gold pyramid. Ron put the pyramid around his neck. Unknown to the young idiotic pureblood a large jackal headed shadow was behind him.

Ron's eyes turned gold,and said ," Kheba mesha ee ankh ta hena kem ee het nebet shaa ee djer renpet kha. Aha sekhemoo ha nisoo weben anupu wekhedta"


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter:Duelist of SHIELD**

 **greek gods enraged , Loud voices,and Spells**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,books,and flashbacks_

A/n Harry PotterxPercy Jackson/Marvel/Yugioh/Gargoyles/Rosario Vampire/Code Geass

Pairing HarryxFemPercyxAnnabethxHermionexMokaxThaliaxAkizaxEuphiemiaxDaphnexPadma JamesxLily

Good Dumbledore FemThor BigBrother like Hasselberry,and Rafael Alive Charlus,and Dorea Potter Lighting thief hasn't happen yet. GInny,Moll,Ron,and Snape Bashing Signer Harry,Percia

Character's Deck or decks

Harry Performanimal Dragon with numbers second deck Noble Knights

Outer Moka Ghostrick

Inner Moka Pure Vampire

Percia Mermail/Gishki/Ice Barrier

Akiza canon with Sylvans,and Amoras added

Hassleberry Canon with additions of Evols,and Jurracs

Rafael Canon with additions of vylons,and Power tool Dragons

Annabeth (Later) Athena focus Fairy Burn deck

Thalia (Later) Harpies with Watts

Euphiemia(Later) Princess sisters control

James Potter (Later) Lightsworn/Heroic

Lily Potter (Later will explain later as well) Nordics with out Loki

Dumbledore(later) Magician/ spell counters

There will be OC cards. OC cards that will appear in this chapter for Harry Rank-Up Magic Odinforce,and Number A39 Nine-world Utopia. For Anubis-Ron, Sphinx master,Shadow Alchemist,and Forging the Millenium Items. )

 **Harry versus Ron-Anubis,reunion with family,and Bill get suspended.**

At the Potter manor as the Harry search group was discussing about the memory that they viewed as a slivery weasel patronus appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore there is a sitiuation as the British Museum.",said Arthur Weasley through the weasel's mouth.

"We are all going with you Albus,because you may need help.",said Charlus as he made a portkey that will land them in a alleyway not to far form the museum.

Meanwhile at the Museum, the SHIELD team entered the Museum. Harry went with Moka to go look/ investigate the Egyptian artifact as the rest of the team meet with security as well as add SHIELD level security.

"Moka,do you have the same feeling that I getting?",asked Harry as a shiver went down his spine.

"You mean the feeling like millions of shadows as enclosing on you. Then yes I am.",said Moka as they turned around to see a red hair boy wearing a weird shape pyramid pendant.

"I challenge you to a duel.",said the boy in a deep voice.

"I believe that a Millenium Item has be activated. Moka go get the others.",whispered Harry as he pulled out his duel disk.

"Alright Let's duel.",said Harry as Moka ran to go get the rest of the team.

"This is no ordinary duel. This a shadow game.",said Ron as an ancient looking duel disk began to glow a dark purple color.

"I will go first. I summon Eclipse Wyvern on the field in attack mode ,and set a facedown card. I end my turn.",said Harry as a black and white dragon appeared on the field.

"My move. I summon Grave Ohja in attack mode. I play the field spell The Seal of Orichalcos. The effect of the seal raises my Grave Ohja attack points making him stronger then your little dragon. Grave Ohja will attack your dragon.",said Ron as his monster destroyed Harry's dragon bringing Harry's live points down to 7500. The Shadow game inflicted pain on to Harry.

"Because you destroyed my Eclipse Wyvern, I get to banish a level 7 or higher light or dark dragon from my deck. I choose my Blue Eyes White Dragon to remove from play.",said Harry

"I place a facedown ,and end my turn.",said Ron as the SHIELD team,and the Harry searching team arrived in the museum.

"What is going on?",asked Lily

"Harry is in a shadow game enchanced by the Seal of Orichalcos.",said Rafael

"Can we get him out of there?",asked Dumbledore

"No, because the Seal is nearly impossible to destroy.",said Rafael

"My turn. Draw, I play Burden of the Mighty. This continous spell cards causes all of your monsters to lose 100 attack points time their level. I now remove my Eclipse Wyvern to special summon Black Dragon Collapserpent in attack mode. Due the effect of my Eclipse Wyvern I get to add my Blue eyes that I remove by its effect in to my hand. I now normal summon my Influence Dragon in attack mode. But it's not staying for long for I tune my Influence Dragon with Collapserpent to Special summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon in attack mode. Due to the effect of my Collapserpent I get to add White Dragon Wyvrenbuster to my hand. I will attack your Grave Ohja with my Clear wing.",said Harry as the massive white dragon Harry summoned attacked the weird monster taking Ron's Lifepoints down to 7200 causing some pain.

"I end my turn.",said Harry

"Why is Mr. Weasley in pain?",asked Dumbledore.

"It is the effect of the shadow game. It can very on who casts the shadow game. For example one of past shadow games that Harry was in he would lose part of his Heritage if the monster that represented in his deck would be destoryed.",said Hassleberry

"My turn. I summon my Shadow Alchemist to the field. When I summon it I get to add the spell card forging the Millenium Items to my hand. I now activate his second effect I tribute it ,and send a number of monsters from my deck I get to special summon one monster from my deck to the field that equals to its level. I send five to special summon Millenium Scorpion to the field. I will equip it with Ax of Despair,and Black pendant. My scorpion will destroy your dragon.",said Ron cauing a black robed man to appear with 500 attack points,and then a Scorpion with a weird eye to appear ,and then a necklace ,and a weird looking ax to appear on the scorpion.

"No it will not for I activate my facedown Dragon's rebirth by banishing my Clear wing from play I can special summon a dragon from my hand or deck, I special summon my Darkstorm Dragon to the field in defence mode.",said Harry as a large black winged serpent appear.

"I end my turn.",said Ron

"My turn. I now second summon my Darkstorm Dragon since it is a gemini monster. You see when a Gemini monster is first summoned or in the graveyard it is a normal monster then I can summoned it again making it in to a effect monster. I now activate Darkstorm's ability. I get to sacrafice a faceup spell or trap card to destroy all spell and traps on the field. I sacrafice my Burden of the Mighty to destroy all of your spells. You lose five hunderd life points due to the effect of your Black Pendant.",said Harry as all of Ron's spells are destoryed ,and turning his life points to 6700. The Shadow game took it's effect on Ron.

"Why didn't the Seal get destoryed?",asked Remus

"That blast Seal in basically invincible.",said Akiza

"How do you know that?",asked Dorea

"I read of it in the SHIELD database.",said Akiza

"I now switch my dragon in attack mode. I play the spell card Dragon Shrine. I get to send a dragon type from my deck to the graveyard. If it's a normal monster I can send another to the graveyard. I send my last two Blue eyes to the graveyard. I now attack your scorpion with Darkstorm. Then I end my turn.",said Harry as his dragon attack destroying the scorpion sending Ron's life points down to 6500.

"My turn. I play the spell card Forging the Millenium Items. I get to add either Millenium Shield,Millenium Golem, or Pyramid of Light to my hand by removing all of my monsters from my graveyard. I choose to add Pyramid of Light. Now I activate the second effect of spell card I can remove my spell card from the graveyard to allow me to activate trap cards this turn if I set them this turn. I now play Pyramid of Light. I play a facedown monster. I end my turn.",said Ron

"My turn. My dragon will attack your facedown monster. Now I end my turn.",said Harry as his dragon destroy a Egyptian looking spear wielding monster.

"I am through of this toying around.",said a second voice as a shadow of a jackal headed man appeared. Out of the shadow a tall muscular blond hair man appeared. He had the pendant arround his neck. He grabbed Ron's duel disk ,and put it on his wrist ,and then throw Ron's body aside.

"Who are you?",asked Harry

"I am the sorcerer Anubis. I forged the pyramid of light with a traitor to the Pharaoh Atem ,but I stole the Item,and challenge the Pharaoh my self. I originally plan to destroy the pharaoh before I take over the world. But I guess you well do.",said Anubis

"I hate to tell you this ,but your the one who is losing.",said Harry.

"I call forth the two monster I didn't get to summon agianst the Pharaoh. I summon Andros Sphinx,and Sphinxs Teleia by paying a thousand of your so called life points. I also summon my Sphinxs Master to the field as well. They will recieve the power of the magic from that sorcerer I met five thousand years ago.",said Anubis as a large muscular Lion man appeared,a female tradional sphinx appeared,and what looks like Anubis-lion centaur-like hybrid appeared with 1500 attack points.

"You met Dartz.",said Harry as his eyes harden.

"Who is Dartz?",asked Charlus

"He was the former king of Atlantis ,and head priest of Orichalcos. He tried to revive the great leviathan to destory the world.",said Moka

"How do you know that?",asked Moody

"I met Harry-Chan during the gobal trip he took with Yugi Muto-san,and his friends to fight Dartz. That was when we met Rafael onii-san who was malipulated to working for Dartz.",said Moka

"What does chan,san,and Nii-san mean?",whispered James to Lily

"Those are Japanese honorifics. Chan can mean many things ,but used in this case as lover,san is like mr or mrs or ms,and onii-san means big brother.",explained Lily

"I end my turn.",said Anubis

"My turn I switch my dragon to defense mode,and I end my turn.",said Harry as he drew Rank Up Magic Odinforce.

"My Sphinxes are hungry. My Andros Sphinxs will attack your dragon. Due to his effect when he destroys a monster you take half of the attack points as damage. Then Teleia will attack you directly. ",said Anubis as Harry's Lifepoints went down to 3650 causing Harry alot of pain which cause every one who knew Harry to start to tear up.

"I end my turn.",said Anubis

"My turn. I play trade in by discarding my level 8 Blue eyes from my hand to draw two cards. I put my Performapal Partnaga ,and Lizardraw in to my pendulum zones. I can now pendulum summon either level 4 or 5 monster. I pendulum summon Performapal BlowHopper,and Whip Snake to the field. I now remove Darkstorm dragon from play to special summon White Dragon Wyvrenbuster to the field in attack mode. I now overlay my Bowhopper,and White dragon to exceed summon Number 39 Utopia.",said Harry causing a white and gold warrior to appear next to a cartoon cobra wearing a top hat.

"I now play Rank-Up Magic Odinforce allowing me to upgrade my Number 39 Utopia to Asgardian Number 39 Nine-world Utopia in attack mode. Also part of the effect of Rank up magic Odinforce destorys all spell ,and trap cards you control.",said Harry as a Utopia changed gaining more out of this world armor with a winged helmet,and Utopia's swords changed in to a golden spear with 4000 attack points

"Since you destroyed my Pyramid of light you also destroy three sphinxes ,but with their destruction allows me to call forth my mightiest of sphinxes Theinen the great sphinx by paying thousand lifepoints.",said Anubis causing his life points to drop to 5500 as a fusion of Andros Sphinx,and Sphinx Teleia appeared,and a red hair family appeared binded with binds made of shadow.

"What is going on Rafael?",asked an Egyptian woman appeared with a pair of Egyptian men. One of the men had sand blond hair,and the other was bald with a weird facial tattoo.

"Harry is dueling an ancient sorcerer that battled Atem ,Ishizu.",said Rafael

"Can Harry win?"asked Odion

"Maybe.",said Rafael

"I now feed the magic of my host,and the begin to drain the magic of his family members to strengthen my beast as well as the soul in your scar.",said Anubis as lights begin to come out of captured family,and a shadow of a snake faced person came out of Harry's lightening bolt scar heading in to two mouths of Theinen causing his attack point to reach 35500.

"How is Harry going to beat that beast?",asked Lily

"I now activate the effect of my Number A39 when it is summoned I get to draw a card then I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard. I now activate the effect of my whip snake to switch the attack, and defense of your Theinen.",said Harry as great sphinx began to look much weaker,but gain supernatural looking armor.

"I now normal summon my Performapal Friendonkey which allows me to special summon a level four or lower Performapal in my graveyard to the field so I special summon Performapal Sword Fish to the field in attack mode. the effect of sword fish activate weaking you sphinxs by additional 600 attack and defense. ",said Harry causing the a cartoon donkey,and an angry sword,and fish hybrid to appear.

"I now activated A39 other ability by using a overlay unit to give it the attack points off all of the monsters in my graveyard ,but next turn it can't attack. Now Lights of Vahalla activate.",said Harry causing his monster to glow as it's attack raise to 15100.

"I will attack Theinen, A39 with Nine-world slash.",said Harry as nine portals appear, one a world of darkness,a dead wasteland,a frozen wasteland,a majestic golden city,earth,a firey world,a natural looking world, mixture of a work shop and a great hall,and what looks like to every one who read Tolkien's work of Rivendell. The Portals line up,and A39 raise its spear, brought it down destroying Theinen. Lily began to have a headache as she saw the portals as flashes of a recently unlock past life began to appear. The Pyramid of Light around Anubis' neck shattered in to a million pieces as the shadows dragged Anubis in to the Shadow realm. The Seal of Orichalcos on the floor began to swirl,and shrink around Ron. The card of the Seal of Orichalcos changed as Ron appeared on the card. The family was released from their shadow bonds.

"What did you do to my poor Ronnie? Fix him you freak!",demanded a large overweighted red hair woman.

"There is no way to fix him. When Anubis made him play the Seal, his soul was forfeited. The only possible way to fix him was destoryed three years ago when The Great Leviathan was finally destoryed by the combind wrath of the three Eygptian gods.",said Rafael causing the woman to attack Harry. Hasselberry,and Rafael grabbed the woman after she punched Harry.

"Lady you are under arrest for assaulting an agent of SHIELD.",said Hassleberry

"Arthur Weasley due to the actions of wife attacking my heir. The Most Ancient,and Most Noble house of Potter is no longer allied with the house of Weasley. So say I, Lord Charlus Arturus Mordred Potter.",said Charlus

"I, heir James Charlus Potter second as well.",said James

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Pereus Black of the Most Noble,and Most Ancient House of Black here by remove all Black family magic from the members of the house of Weasley.",said Sirius

"What do you mean heir?",asked Moka

"Harry is my grandson through James,and Lily.",said Charlus.

"Harry,Akiza,or Percia,can one of you remove my rosario? Inner Moka wants to have a word with them.",said Moka with a look of anger that doesn't normally belong on her face. Ishizu walked over to Lily,and slap her.

"That was abandoning my son in all but law,and blood.",said Ishizu

"We didn't abandon Harry. His magic sense potential neglect,and caused him to apparated away from us.",said James

"Who are you?",asked Dorea

"I am Ishizu Istar of the Istar clan. The Istar clan is a tombkeeper clan protecting the tomb of the Pharaoh Atem. This my adopted brother Odion ,and my little brother Marik who is the patriach of the clan. Now who are you?",said Ishizu

"I am Charlus Potter,this is my wife Dorea Potter nee Black,my son James,and my daughter in law Lily Potter nee Dumbledore-Evans. This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.",said Charlus Potter

"I am Albus Percival Wulric Brian Dumbledore. I am Lily's adopted father. This is Remus Lupin,and Alastor Moody, family friends of the Potters. The family that dreadful sorcerer had captured is the Weasley family. ",said Dumbledore

"I am Rafael Rexington,I am the team leader. This is Tyranno Hassleberry, my third in command. Moka Akashiya is our contact in the Yokai community as well as our reseacher in to the occult. Percia Jackson is our aquatic recon specialist as well as our chief anti fire duelist. Akiza Izinski is our psychic investigator ,and our human lie detector. Harry Potter honorary Pegasus,and Istar is my second in command, and our chief Number hunter. We were recruited by Director Nick Fury to investigate any duel related situations.",said Rafael as a goblin walked in and headed to Bill Weasley.

"The Cursebreaker council demands you come before them right away.",said the goblin.

Five minutes later in Gringotts bank.

"Do you know why you are here Cursebreaker William Weasley?",asked a older Goblin with a metal arm.

"No I don't know head breaker Wardshredder.",said Bill starting to get worried.

"You were in charge of the curse breaking on the Anubis tomb were you not?",asked a goblin with two metal arms.

"Yes I was head breaker Cruxsmasher.",said Bill getting more worried.

"Did you or did you not say that all of items were clear of any dark magic?",asked a goblin with all four of his limbs made out of metal.

"I did ,head warder Trapdestroyer.",said Bill in his mind starting to panic.

"You broke the most important cursebreaker law. Not destroying a Horcrux.",said WardShredder.

"For your crime you are suspended for two years for any curse breaking assignment. In addition your bonus from the Anubis tomb will be transferred to the defeater of Anubis,and the five assignments you will receive no bonuses.",said Cruxsmasher

"You are also reduced to from master cursebreaker down to journeyman . You will not be able to take the masters test for fifty years. That is our ruling.",said Trapdestoryer.


End file.
